DualSign drabble
by MarieVargas
Summary: My friend noticed the lack of DualSign, so I wrote some for her. They use their Beforus counterparts' names.


You were a goner.

You just knew it.

Your group split up so the bounty hunters couldn't catch all of you in one go.

Psi managed to trip up half of them, then hightail it out of there, scooping up your mother so she didn't harm herself in her long dress while firing things at the enemy. Desc managed to slip her way through the crowds like a disinterested cat. You, on the other hand, lunged over carts and stands, the hunters hot on your trail.

You went as fast as you could, your cloak whipping behind you as you tried to count the alleys as they passed. One of them had an exit, you just needed to remember which o-

That one!

You made a sharp turn, almost crashing into a pile of what you could only guess was lusus shit before throwing yourself down the long alley, noticing a second too late that you fucked up. Oh god, did you fuck up. You fucked up sooooo bad.

Dead. Fucking. End.

They caught you and you resists to let them keep their hands on you, smacking their hands away and trying to reason with them, not wanting to pull out your sickle just yet. You were about peace, not pieces.

They restrained you and the limeblood socked you in the face, hissing how difficult you were to catch. You struggled, a little dazed by the blow, then brought your foot up to kick the one holding you in the sheath, making them make a noise of pain before you broke free and grabbed your sickle, slashing it all over at them.

You nicked the seagreenblood and the evergreenblood had a slash across her arm. She shouldn't have expected you to not slash at her if she tried to pin you again.

The limeblood pulled out a scythe and swung it at you, trying to nick the sickle out of your hands while you tried to break it's staff. Fucking asshole wasn't going to take you. Who the fuck did they-

HOLY MOTHERFUCK, THAT WAS A KNIFE.

Your cloak was pinned to the wall with a throwing knife while the limeblood hooked your sickle and tossed it to the side, using the non-sharp side of the blade to press against your throat.

Before they could move, you wrenched the knife out of the wall and whipped it at the bounty hunters, earning a screech as they all ducked, the blade missing entirely.

"Why you little-!"

"I do believve that is quite enough."

Boots clicked the entire way down the alley, a little chuckle as a rather large gun was pulled out and casually pointed at the hunters.

"This is mine, back off."

"If you would kindly see, your royal fuckhead, this is our prize. We deserve the prize money," the limeblood spit, the blade of the scythe pressing uncomfortably against your throat.

"Fuckhead? And here I thought you wwould havve more intelligent things to say! Oh, howw silly of me. Now, scum, get out of my sight before I report you to the Empress myself for disobeying The Orphaner, her right-hand man."

You bit your lip, trying to think of a way to get out without being noticed, but you knew Dualscar was watching you and you had no chance of escape. Fuck. Brilliant.

"Do you maggots wwant to make a deal wwith me? Come on, think about it, a deal wwith The Orphaner himself. Givve me the street rat and I givve you your livves and gold for cornering him for me."

They seemed to think for a minute, shooting some glances at you and at the fully loaded gun pointed at them, the murderer of thousands of lusii. After a long time, they gave in and received large bags of gold from him before booking it out of the alleyway.

Dualscar's eyes were on you, looking you down until he was sure the bandits left. He slowly softened up as you walked up to you and cupped your face.

"Fucking filth socked you pretty hard, didn't he? I hope he likes the fool's gold he wwas too happy to take."

"Cronus, you asshole, I didn't need your help!"

"Too bad, you got it anywways, Poppet."

You glared at him and he just smiled, pulling out the cleanest handkerchief he had, cleaning up your bright red blood. No matter how angry of a face you made at him, you knew it was hopeless. He was so obscenely gentle with you, it was hard to see him as a big, burly alcoholic with murder on the mind.

"You smell like rum, Cronus."

"And you smell like you need a break, Kankri."

He cupped your chin and stooped down to kiss you as sweetly as possible. What a fucking jerk, he makes it all seem too goddamned easy. When he broke away, he purred at you softly.

"Please come and spend some time on my ship? You wwill completely safe from evverything. I wwill talk to the tavvern and havve them keep an eye on the others. Givve them food and a place to sleep and keep them safe. Please?"

"Cronus, I can't. We have already discussed this. I won't take a break until everyone is equal."

He just nodded a little bit, looking like a kicked barkbeast. You almost felt bad. This big, lumbering asshole was one of the most important people in your group and was just shamelessly flushed for you. He leaned in again, wanting to see if you would give him another kiss before you ran off again.

God, you were a softy for him. You stood on your tiptoes and wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him as hard as you could. His arms enveloped you and kept you close to himself. After a minute or two, you both broke away and he kissed your forehead.

"Do you need a boost ovver the wwall?"

"Yes, please."

You used the stirrup he made with his hands and he helped you over the wall into the next alleyway so you could run off with your group when they were found.


End file.
